Spring Song
by Eri-pyon
Summary: A refreshing shoujo-ish side-story of 17 year-old Portgas D. Ace and a girl who reminds him of what spring feels like: warm, and welcomingly pleasant. [Ace x OC] 〜Thank you for reading＊


**Author's Note:**

**Hello. My name is Eri-pyon. I'm an inexperienced writer but I hope you'll stick with me and give me a lot of appreciative feedback :D**

**I watched One Piece a long time ago when I was younger but I forgot all about it. When I rewatched it again, I fell in love with Ace's character and wanted to make an OC for him. Although I do not wish for One Piece to have any romantic side stories (because it's good the way it is), I like seeing fellow One Piece fans making ships just like I do. Ahaha. I hope my OC is good enough and thank you for reading.**

**Timezone: - before Ace ate the Mera Mera no Mi - a sidestory **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Pairing: Ace x OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Song<strong>

_Chapter 1_

〜This is a story of an ambitious pirate who was free in the world of One Piece. *

Portgas D. Ace (ポートガス.D.エース) was 17 when he left his home island and most importantly, his younger brother, Luffy. He was proud to set sail and become a pirate, and soon after, the captain of the Spade Pirates. With his physical capability and the trust of his comrades, he was able to survive in the world.

One day, another pirate crew attacked his crew. Although the Spade Pirates were able to annihilate the entire crew, their ship's cook named Chase （チェース）was shot in the stomach. Unfortunately, they didn't have a medical specialist on board and all the crew could do was forcefully pull the bullet out. But they weren't able to properly treat the wound. This left the crew, scared, and forced them to dock on the closest island.

This island was called Evergreen（エバーグリーン）,an island of peaceful forests, beautiful green land and flower fields. As they hastily treaded through the stretched chunks of forest, they finally encountered a small town. A red brick road extends between rows of lovely brick buildings. Just by the look of it, it was a peaceful town. Probably, not many pirates stopped here.

"Help me, there's someone hurt!" Ace yelled desperately as his crew carried Chase behind him. The people stopped what they were doing and crowded around Ace and his crew.

"Oh god, that wound..."

"Aren't they pirates?"

"They're pirates..."

"We don't want to help pirates..."

The noise began accelerating and all Ace could hear was how they refused to aid an injured person. He felt infuriated.

"He's injured, for God's sake!" a voice snapped, silencing the doubting crowd and surprising Ace. Ace turned to see the source of the voice. There stood a 16 year-old teenage girl, glaring at the people who slowly backed away. She has long wavy brownish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pastel-colored dress with a transparent polka dot ribbon tied around her waist. She looked like a noble's daughter who wears nice clothes, similar to the nobles back in Goa Kingdom. Ace felt bitter, remembering his past but decided to put away his feelings and be thankful that someone actually wanted to help.

She crouched down beside Ace and quickly scanned over the wound. She gasped.

"The doctor in this town is practically the Marines' pet so I doubt they're gonna help," she brooded, worried.

"Well, isn't there anything we can do?!" Ace asked, his voice full of distress.

"Of course!" the girl replied, "there's no time to lose, hurry! Bring him and follow me!"

"Haru! Don't do that! You're gonna get in trouble in helping a pirate!" a townsperson cried. The girlーHaru(ハル)ーignored his warning and began running with the Spade Pirates right behind her.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to a cottage, she directed the pirates to put the injured on the table. She scrambled to get medical supplies from the closet and began sterilizing and treating Chase.<p>

"Are you a doctor?" Ace reluctantly asked.

"I'm not exactly a doctor but I know what I'm doing. Please trust me." she looked straight into Ace's eyes. Ace felt that those were honest eyes and decided to leave it to her.

"Please, I'm counting on you!" Ace bowed. His 15 crewmates bowed as well.

"Please!" they echoed.

"Right!" the girl replied, enthusiastically and full of hope in successfully saving the hurt pirate's life.

While the girl worked, Ace and his crew watched from nearby with anticipation and anxiety.

After a long time, she was finally able to stitch the unconscious man's wound and wrap it with bandages. When the girl told the pirates the good news, Ace almost cried as he was relieved. He could never forgive himself if his nakama was killed.

"Thank you so much!" Ace bowed, filled with gratitude, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Thank you!" the pirates echoed at the back.

The girl wiped the sweat off her face and smiled pleasantly.

"It's all right, though I really hate those people who refused to help the injured. It's really normal for me to help someone in need," she said.

"I'm indebted to you." Ace appreciatively told the girl. She laughed heartily.

"You really do treasure your nakama. That's a great thing. Look, you seem really stressed, you're actually sweating, haha," she slowly took her handkerchief and gently wiped the pirate's forehead. Ace flushed, embarrassed, with her unexpectedly good-natured gesture.

"Captain〜!" the crew cried, "Chase's alive〜!" they cheered, happily. Full of relief, they began singing in high spirits.

"He's going to be alive but he still needs attention, though. The wound might reopen." the girl said, "oh, I know! You guys can stay here until he recovers. Although it might be a bit small, I hope you don't mind."

"What? Really?" Ace asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be intruding and causing so much trouble for her.

"Yes, really! You seem like nice people so I'm more than happy to help!" the girl beamed light-heartedly. "My name is Haru, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Portgas D. Ace. These are my nakama," he began properly introducing himself and his crewmates.

They began talking and laughing, as if they were old friends. Ace and his pirates told her stories of their adventures and she listened with fascination. She told him that although she lives in a town where people overly obey Marines, she doesn't like Marines at all. They were like pets that follow their masters, without having their own way of thinking. She said that she admire the pirates' sense of freedom, just like Ace's crew, and their independence. Unlike Marines, they were free and they choose their own paths, creating their own future. Befriending the crew, Haru talked much about her respect for the pirates.

Little did Haru knew, Ace was unconsciously mesmerized with Haru as well. Her sympathy, sincerity, and kindness, especially to strangers who are pirates. It was rare to him.

Ace felt warm and accepted, a feeling that does not emerge very often. It was as if, for a second, he was a normal person whose lineage doesn't matter, whose destiny wasn't decided by the moment he was born. He often thought that people wouldn't accept him if they knew he was a world-class criminal's son. Many times, he would instinctively isolate himself. But _she_ says that people are able to choose their own paths, if they choose to do so. _She_ was different. He doesn't see a lot of "_different_" people. This special encounter with _her_, he felt that at least, this girl would acknowledge him.

Chapter End.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please give me a kind feedback and really, thank you for reading my first One Piece fanfiction and fanfiction in years. Ahaha. <strong>

**I wanted to make this shoujo-ish, so forgive me. :D**

**〜Eri-pyon**


End file.
